


Lily and James under the mistletoe ((lame title, I know. ^__^))

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived atUnknowable Room, a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onUnknowable Room collection profile.





	Lily and James under the mistletoe ((lame title, I know. ^__^))

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).

So, first and foremost, I should mention that I drew this for Sharon ((merle on here)) as part of her Holiday Wish List over on L.J.

I drew Lily standing up on her tiptoes-- I dunno why but I\'ve always liked the idea of James being so tall that Lily\'d have to stand on her tiptoes to make herself taller and more intimidating...? I guess would be the word, while she was telling him off... Oh and if anyone\'s wondering why in almost all of my drawings that show full characters, all of them happen to be wearing converse sneakers, it\'s simply because they\'re easy to draw-- just thought I\'d share that with you. ;-)

And now, my dears, I shall set the scene for you:  
Oh dear, James, what have you done this time? It must have been something to annoy Lily since she\'s taken it upon herself to march up to you ((in the common room or perhaps a corridor between classes)) and is clearly giving you the \'James Potter, I am very dissapointed in you-- you make me utterly SICK!\' face complete with hands on her hips.  
But poor, obliviousl Lily, in her haste and anger as she marched up to tell James off, she has yet to realize that she\'s *gasp* stepped directly under the mistletoe.  
James however has of course noticed the position they are in and is trying, though with not much luck to show Lily exactly where they\'re standing by pointing at the mistletoe up above. So what happens next? I\'ll leave that up to you all. :)

After I finished this I thought about writing a one-shot to go along with it but I just don\'t have the time at the moment-- but the picture is absolutely perfect to wrie a short story about so if anyone feels inspired to....

Drawn, of course, with graphite pencil and then colored with colored pencils and fine tuned just slightly so to enhance the colors on the computer.

So, tell me what you think. :)

**EDIT:**  
Kali (thirty2flavors) was kind enough to write an absolutely adorable one-shot companion piece that can be found here:  
http://unknowableroom.org/1455/1 

So go check that out and by all means, leave her a review. :D


End file.
